Jersey Gore
|pun = the reality show "Jersey Shore" |image = File: .png |date = August 14, 2008 |location = Newark, New Jersey |episode = Hurry Up And Die |imagewidth = 300px |previous = Signed Out|next = D. U. Die|quote = "Nicky was one crude rude dude. It was high time that fate stepped in and gave him...the brush-off."}}" ", Way to Die #523, is the second death to be featured in "Hurry Up And Die", which aired on October 26, 2010. Plot Nicky, a.k.a. "The Predicament", was a hard, loud, and obnoxious man. He liked to work on his 1985 Chevrolet Camaro, operating cooling fans next to his fake gold necklace, smoking next to exposed gas, and risking being crushed under his car. One day, he was working under his car, with ear splitting loud music. His neighbour kept telling him to turn it down, but he wouldn't listen. This man had no concern for anyone else around him. He was screaming at his neighbour (like she could hear him). Nicky was about to learn first hand why they call it "death metal". When he accidentally rolled out from under his car on his dolly & landing right in the spinning wire bristles of a street sweeper. His music was playing so loud, he didn't hear the street sweeper coming. The bristles flayed Nicky & tore up his muscles & body, the bristles then shred Nicky to mulch, then he was sucked into the 3.5 cubic yard hopper. Coupled with the wheels that crushed his skull. Ultimately he died from exanguination, injury, blood loss, crushing, & pulverization. In the end, Nicky's blood and skinned arm and leg, and a strip of long intestine remained on the street much to the horror of the woman. Cast and Interviewees *Jason Rosell - Nicky The Predicament (lead: intended victim) *Carmen Perez - Angry Neighbour *Alfred Delgado - Himself (Car Customizer) *Vito La Morte - Himself (Waste Management Consultant) Trivia *The nickname of the main character is a parody of Mike "The Situation" Sorrentino, one of the main characters of the reality TV show "Jersey Shore". Predicament and situation are also both synonyms of each other. Foreign names *'Escobas Asesinas' (Killer Brooms) - Latin American dub. *'En Plan Gore' (In a Gore Plan) - Spanish dub. Category:Way to die Category:Death by injury Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Accidental death Category:Death by exsanguination Category:Pulverized to Death Category:Head damage Category:Bleeding to death Category:Death by crushing Category:Death by karma Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Happy Deathiversary Category:Death by shredding Category:Original Episodes Category:Death by hemorrhaging Category:Disobedient deaths Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Vehicle accidents Category:People Screaming while Dying Category:Villain deaths Category:Rude humans Category:Witnesses after death Category:Death from being rude Category:Bad people Category:Bastards Category:Mean people Category:Death from being mean Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:Victims screaming while dying Category:Bleeds to death Category:Crushed to death Category:Shredded to death Category:Screaming people while dying Category:Screaming victims while dying Category:Death by car accidents Category:Death by car crash Category:Body Cut-off Category:Body chopped off Category:Death by slicing Category:Death by chopping Category:Death from blood loss Category:Death by bleeding Category:Death by catastrophe Category:Victims screaming after the victims died Category:Death by disasters Category:Rude people Category:Traitor Deaths Category:Death as justice Category:Death by stupidity Category:Death by clumsiness Category:Clumsy Accidents Category:Reckless deaths Category:Death from being reckless Category:Death by dragging Category:Dragged to death Category:Irresponsible humans Category:Death by suicide Category:Dying with the eyes open Category:Male victims Category:Male deaths Category:Victims screaming before dying Category:Screaming Victims before Dying Category:Very Scary Deaths Category:Complete Monster Category:Nasty deaths